Sacrificios
by lucecita06
Summary: "Si me permitiera amar, no me lanzaría frente a la princesa, sino frente a ti" sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en mi mente, esas palabras me hacían amarlo aún más, yo sabía que Dimitri no iba a abandonar su deber, el tenía que cuidar a la última princesa Dragomir y yo jamas me perdonaría si algo le sucedía a Lissa, estaba entre mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida


Es mi primer fic de Vampire Academy, y espero que les guste, me encanta la pareja de Dimitri y Rose, les pido mucha sinceridad y ayuda para mejorar en los fics.

Aclaraciones: El fic está en los eventos entre el segundo y tercer libro, antes de los ataques Strigoi, y después de que Adrián entrara en el panorama, me disculpa si algún detalle me quedo mal, igual espero que lo disfruten. Los personajes de VA son propiedad de Richelle Mead

 **Sacrificios**

"Si me permitiera amar, no me lanzaría frente a la princesa, sino frente a ti"

Sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en mi mente, esas palabras me hacían amarlo aún más, pero no podíamos estar juntos, yo sabía que Dimitri no iba a abandonar su deber, el tenía que cuidar a la última princesa Dragomir y yo no encajaba en esos planes, yo sería una distracción y jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si algo le ocurriera a Lissa, ella aparte de ser la última Dragomir era mi mejor amiga.

-Tierra llamando a Rose- Lissa me saco de mis pensamientos y a través del vínculo pude sentir su angustia

-No me siento muy bien – cuando comencé a hablar pude sentir lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, no me había dado cuenta de lo triste que estaba y por más que lo intentaba no lograba detener mi llanto

-Rose dime que pasa estas comenzando a asustarme – dijo Lissa abrazándome y el sentimiento de angustia crecía.

-No puedo más Liss, no creo poder aguantar – fue todo lo que pude decir

-Rose por favor dímelo ya – pidió Lissa

-Lo amo demasiado, pero lo nuestro no puede ser – le dije aun llorando

-Oh Rose, no puedo creerlo, es Adrián cierto – dijo Lissa un poco shockeada por la noticia – Trata de calmarte Rose, es algo difícil pero no imposible, los padres de él se opondrán al principio pero sé que podrás hacer algo – termino Lissa

-No Liss no es tan fácil – dije entre sollozos

-Tranquila, lo importante es que Adrián se preocupa por ti, y el luchara por esto Rose – me dijo ella y sentí un poco de esperanza nacer en su interior

-Es Dimitri – dije

-Qué pasa con el guardián Belikov – pregunto ella

-El hombre que amo es Dimitri – dije

Lissa se quedó en silencio durante largo rato, podía notar que no sabía que decirme, ahora entendía lo difícil de mi situación

-Rose, yo – comenzó – él es mayor que tu – dijo

-Lo sé, es 7 años mayor que yo, pero eso no es un problema – le dije

-Es nuestro tutor, mi futuro guardián – dijo Lissa

-Es cierto, muy cierto y ahí está el problema, es tu futuro guardián – dije

Lissa me miro con los ojos muy abiertos no entendía demasiado bien a que me refería por eso pregunto

-¿Él te ama Rose?

-Sí, el me ama Liss, me lo dijo – le conté

-Rose, porque no me habías dicho esto antes – pregunto

-Porque era un amor ilícito, prohibido y no sabía si él me amaba de la misma manera, fue después de mi visita a Víctor que supe la verdad Liss – le informe

-Rose, pero si te ama pueden estar juntos – me dijo ella

-No podemos Liss, seremos tus guardianes, y Dimitri jamás dejara su deber – le dije

-Rose no creo que Dimitri – comenzó Lissa pero la interrumpí

-"Si me permitiera amar, no me lanzaría frente a la princesa, sino frente a ti", esas fueron sus palabras exactamente – le dije a Lissa

Lissa se quedó callada por unos segundos, y por medio del vínculo pude sentir como se esforzaba en buscar una respuesta para mí, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel

-Dimitri jamás abandonaría su deber y tú lo eres – le dije

-Lo sé, pero debe haber una manera – dijo ella pensativa – ya lo tengo, Rose estas despedida – me dijo Lissa

-Que tú que, despedida, explícamelo porque no entiendo – le pregunte a Lissa esperanzada y aún muy confundida

-Si Rose, no vas a ser mi guardiana – me dijo Lissa sonriente

-Liss no yo quiero ser tú guardiana, es lo que siempre he querido y esperado – le dije

-Rose, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me conteste con el corazón – me dijo Lissa y yo asentí - ¿Amas a Dimitri?

-Con todo mi corazón – le dije

-Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga y no voy a permitir que dejes al amor de tu vida escaparse – me dijo Lissa

-Pero es mi deber Liss, eres mi amiga y quiero protegerte – le dije

-Y lo harás, solamente que no llevaras contigo ningún título para ello, vas a vivir cerca de mi Rose, y de esa manera podremos estar juntas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no seré tu deber, y no interferirás con la labor de Dimitri – me dijo

-Liss no me perdonaría si algo te pasa por esto – le dije aun preocupada

-No me va a pasar nada, tendré a Dimitri, a ti, a Christian y muchos otros guardianes, créeme la última princesa Dragomir va a estar bien protegida – se rio – además yo no me perdonaría que fueses infeliz por mi Rose, te quiero eres mi amiga, hermana, mi familia y ahora quiero que tu tengas lo que yo tengo con Christian – me dijo

-Bueno no creo que Dimitri y yo seremos tan pegajosos, pero gracias Liss – le dije

-Para eso son las amigas, ahora ve búscalo, no pierdas más tiempo, y luego debemos comenzar a buscar casa, pues sabes que junto a Christian vamos a ir a la universidad y quiero a mi mejor amiga y su novio tan cerca como pueda – dijo y me pico un ojo

-Gracias Liss, jamás olvidare esto, me has hecho muy feliz – le dije y Salí de la habitación en busca de Dimitri, me fui al gimnasio, sabía que ahí lo encontraría, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, definitivamente era feliz ahora, Lissa me había ayudado y a pesar de que no sería una guardia oficial, tendría lo mejor de ambos mundos, podría proteger a Lissa y también estar junto a Dimitri, era un sacrificio, pues siempre soñé con ser una excelente guardiana, pero valía la pena, mi felicidad valía la pena, llegue al gimnasio y abrí las puertas ahí estaba Dimitri entrenando como siempre, estaba en combate con uno de los Dummies, él era un dios en todo el sentido de la palabra, era increíble, su concentración era excelente, sus movimientos felinos y aun así su rostro seguía siendo impecable y hermoso, como esculpido en mármol, yo comenzó a caminar hacia donde él estaba, inmediatamente levanto los ojos en mi dirección, en su mirada podía sentir amor, esperanza, pero luego regresaba a su mirada de guardián.

-Rose ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Dimitri, pero no le di ninguna respuesta simplemente lanza mis brazos a su cuello y como pude lo bese con todo lo que tenía, anhelaba su contacto, sentirlo cerca, el al principio estaba un poco sorprendido pero comenzó a devolverme el beso, unos pocos segundos después debimos separarnos porque nos faltaba oxigeno

-Rose, no deberías hacer esto, alguien puede vernos, sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser – me dijo el aun abrazándome, y mirándome tiernamente

-Ya no va a ser un problema – le dije sonriendo – no seré la guardiana de Lissa – solté

-¿Qué? – me pregunto

-No voy a ser la guardiana de Lissa, seré solamente su mejor amiga, así que el puesto queda solamente para ti – le dije

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto

-Porque te amo camarada, porque Lissa me ayudo a entender que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, y bueno me ayudo a idear un plan de manera que podamos ganar todos – termine

-¿Qué clase de plan? – pegunto Dimitri aun manteniendo un aspecto serio

-Bueno como sabes Lissa y Christian van a ir a la universidad, y ahora yo también, vamos a vivir cerca y yo podre estar mucho tiempo con ella siendo su amiga y "protegiéndola", pero sin ningún título, así tu y yo podremos estar juntos, además que Lissa tendrá más guardias, pues sigue siendo la última Dragomir y el consejo no se lo negara, y vivirá junto a Christian que también la protegerá – le conté

-Rose, es un plan descabellado – dijo Dimitri

-Lo sé pero si yo puedo hacer sacrificios para estar juntos, tú también puedes – le dije

-Claro que puedo y daría mi vida por ti pero no quiero que dejes de ser una guardiana por mí, se lo mucho que esto significa para ti y lo mucho que has trabajado para llegar hasta aquí – me dijo tiernamente acariciando mi mejilla

-Si Dimitri pero te amo y esta solución está bien para mí, así podre estar contigo y no necesariamente abandonare a Lissa – le dije

Dimitri no dijo nada mas solamente me beso y con ese beso pude sentir esperanza, amor, y ganas de pasar una vida juntos

-Roza, mi Roza, te amo tanto, y créeme jamás te arrepentirás, voy a estar a tu lado siempre, ya te lo dije daría hasta mi vida por ti – me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

-Me conformo con que me des tu amor camarada – le dije y volví a besarlo

########################################

Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic de VA y bueno tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo porque me encanta mucho la pareja de DIMITRI Y ROSE J espero sus comentarios y bueno gracias por su tiempo y por leerme!


End file.
